Key to the Heart
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: Her life was simple. His was just beginning. With the dark lord dead, he was free. All he wanted was to be left alone. But a certain medaling redhead and headmaster would complicate their lifes for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Ginny's News

"Hermione!" she heard someone scream, "Look it came! It came!"

Hermione took the magazine in her hand and smiled "That's great Ginny, but why are you so happy about this," she said flipping through the magazine.

Ginny laughed "It's that magazine that tells you. .erm well, you know," she said blushing.

Hermione was utterly confused, "What are you talking about, Ginny?'she asked looking down at the thing in her hand.

Ginny giggled madly and smiled "Oh, it's nothing. . but, you'll see," she said and took the magazine from Hermione's hand

"Ginny," said Hermione warningly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Ginny grinned and walked out of the portrait hole

Hermione sighed and looked down at her work. Potions. He was trying to make her crack. But she wouldn't let him, not at all! She would be strong and show him just because she was a Gryffindor it did not mean she would let him kick her around. She sat down and began to write her paper.

_In 1932 the moon stone was discovered. This stone was and is still being used a many potions. One such potion is the Thalami Potion. The power of this potion is determined by the power of the wizard or witch. If the wizard or witch holds immense power, the potion will be turn a pale blue. If the wizard or witch wishes to excel his or her power they must drop a feather from a rare bird that lives only in South America. This bird has not been seen for about 20 years. A feather from the Kika Bird is said to possess great magic. This feather will, if added to the potion, will bring the drinker great power for a vast amount of time. This……………. _

"Mione there you are!" said a voice behind her. She put her quill down and tuned around and saw Ron. "Come on! Hogsmeade is waiting!" he said impatiently, looking down at her.

"Ron, you know I have potions essay to write," she said, irritation leaking into her voice because she was being interrupted from her work.

"Hermione," Ron said looking down at her, "that's not due until next week. Come on, come with us. Harry is waiting at the great hall."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron I can't. Go without me. Have fun, I'll see you both when you get back," she said to him and turned around to her work, picking up her quill, before beginning to write yet again.

_This is said to last about three to four days depending on the person drinking it. Another potion that takes such a feather from this bird to increase its power is Claimed potion; this potion raises a person's self-esteem. This potion takes 5 days to make. _

_Hermione could feel his eyes still on her._

"Whatever," she heard him say at last and stormed off.

Hermione sighted and looked at her paper. She yawned and stood up……I'll finish tonight, she told herself. She looked around the common room; it was deserted. Must have all gone to Hogsmeade, she thought. She packed her books in her book bag and headed to the library, she needed a few books to read to take her mind of the essay Snape had assigned. It made her blood boil every time she thought of why she had to do it.

_Flashback..._

"Miss Granger, must you _always_ be such a Know-it-all?"

Hermione looked coldly at him, but held her tongue.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you believe you are better fit to teach this class please goes right ahead…'

She shook her head, and sat fuming.

"Very well, now as you all know," he said grinning smugly at the class, "we are near the end of this year. I am glad, for one, that I will never see you again in my class. For your last assignment you must write an essay on the effects of the moon stone and what other substances can be added to make potions that require this stone stronger. That is all. Class dismissed."

Hermione had shoved her books back into her bag.

"Ass," she muttered as she snapped out of her thoughts. She grabbed her book bag and left. Two more days until the end of her seventh year and here he was giving the advanced placement potion class homework on theit last few days of school; she knew he had done this because she had challenged his wisdom on moon stones.

"Greasy git," she muttered and walked out through the portrait hole, making her way to the library. What she needed was a good book to read to take her mind off things, if not a walk would do.

She opened the doors of the library and walked through. She smiled. This was one of her favorite places to be when she had to much to think about or she was troubled. She smiled and set her book bag down, before heading to find a book to read.

To my great beta, with much love.


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered aimlessly through the library trying to find a book to distract her. She scanned through transfiguration, through Herbology, before giving up and deciding just to go find a book on potions, after all she was going to become a potions mistress.

Sighing she walked towards the direction of the given subject. The closer she got the more she heard mumbling, being a curious person since birth she walked closer to the voice. Turing the corner what she saw shocked her; there stood the man who had given her countless problems during seven years. She had once feared him, yes it was true, but who could blame her, he was tall, brooding, imposing, intimidating. Straightening up she noticed him observing her, his eyes impassive, indifferent. She gave him a small nod, and continued on her way. Loosening the tie around her neck, she returned to her seat with a tomb reading "Potions; discover the difference." She sat down and began reading, finishing the first 3 pages she removed her outer robes; she doubted anyone would be still here after all, it was dinner time. Her thoughts drifted towards the Potions master she had never known he mumbled when he read to himself, he looked human believe or not. She snorted in a un-lady fashion at the idea.

"Something amusing," a sleek velvety voice spoke up behind her. Turning around she came face to face with the Potions master.

"Yes, you." She answered back cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3: Books and Virgins

Chapter 3: Books and Virgins

To the one who made me laugh: Thank you, you're very much for your comment. I really like how you pointed it out, but in my defense I just wanted to put something up.  Thanks again for being honest **BooksandBubblegum.** Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I appreciate it.

He raised an eye brow at her. His manner calm, unfazed by her answer. "Is that so, why is it that I am the focus of your amusement?" he inquired. Her eyes watched his every movement waiting for him to make the first move, she could almost hear, _Detention Miss Granger_ but it never came. She smiled, no detentions, yet. Daring to push her luck she spoke, "you mumble when you read to yourself, a characteristic I thought you incapable of." Truthful and to the point; no need to beat around the bush about it. She waited for a reaction but received none; it almost disappointed her when he didn't reply with a witty comeback. Ah yes, his comebacks where every well thought out. She had learned to appreciate them; even when they were directed at her.

"I am human Miss. Granger, even if your classmates believe me not to be." His eyes where calm, his voice steady, never breaking or hitching in the slightest way.

She smiled at him, he looked calm. She wondered why he'd never looked so calm before, maybe it was the lack of sleep making her see things, but the Potions Master looked, dare she say it - peaceful. "Ah, but most of my classmates don't understand or won't take the time to see the truth." He smirked, "May I?" He asked her gesturing to the chair. She nodded, accepting his company.

He sat there watching her, observing her. She didn't seem afraid of him, not even a little. He wasn't sure how to take that, was he losing his edge, was he no longer intimidating? He decided to set that thought aside, and focused on thinking of something to say to her. He didn't have to think very long, she by this time had returned to her book, and was scanning through something, ah potions, a subject he knew almost everything about. Almost everything, it was never wise to be to cocky about anything. He looked at the title of the book, _Potions; discover the difference,_one ofhis least favorite books, upon reading it he had found many 

errors in the making of the potions it mentioned. He began to recall some of them, Reivo, Calmaido, when she interrupted him. "It's not that good so far," she mentioned towards the book, "I've found one flaw with the Hirschib potion already."

"Yes, the counter clock wise motion doesn't suit that potion, makes it bubble before its time, and doesn't allow the brewer to be able to add the…" He wasn't sure how to continue or if he should, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but it was unlike him to worry of such things.

"Pure blood, blood from a virgin, that's what book states" she finished for him. A smirk plastered over her face. He quickly regained his wits, and nodded.

"Another mistake though," he told her, and look at the book in her hand before returning to her, "its not virgins blood that is need, but the first bleeding of a woman during intercourse." He watched as she turned crimson, it became her he noticed, the smirk had faded and she looked at the book with wonder and bewilderment

"Is it easy to come by?" she questioned her voice a little shaky.

"At times, sometimes though it requires more of an effort." He voice dripped with hidden meanings. He couldn't explain why he was saying such things but all the same he enjoyed watching her color even more if possible. He mentally laughed, could it be that Miss. Granger still was pure, still a virgin?

--Review...next chapter will be about them talk about things like that...hehe...I'm going to move this along kind of fast. I want her out of school, and all. Although it holds some wicked interest hehe for her to be in school still. I really doubt he'd ever make any advances. Not till the last day or so. Even then he'd most likely just tell tell her. If you disagree tell me why...back it up.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering The Past

1,300 words…I'll try to write between 500 to 1000 words every chapter if not more. Thanks to all that reviewed.  I was listening to Duffy – Cry to me, good song. Thanks for reading, hope its decent.

This chapter is dedicated to:** mcgreygirl**

Chapter 4: Remembering the past

She glanced up at him, and found him watching her; a spark of amusement in his black eyes. He dared tease her when they discussed such things? Him of all people. She didn't know how to react, should she be angry or amazed? It shocked her to see him so easy going, but she liked it. Liked _him _a lot more then when the mask he put up for all to see was in place. She wondered what made him so uptight all the time. No that wasn't the right word to describe what he was. A Prick, an Ares, a jerk fit more.

Resisting the want to look down she held his gaze. "Effort" she repeated, she knew what he was talking about but dared not voice her thoughts. Thoughts of him and a woman drenching the bed sheets with sweat filling the room with moans of pleasure. He'd most likely be on top she told herself, and shot that thought down, burning it, hoping she hadn't turned red. God, what was wrong with her. She had just imagined her professor doing _the nasty_ with someone. She laughed mentally _the nasty_, that's what her mother called it when she had told her about sex, and even now she continued to address it as _the nasty_

She must have smiled or laughed, she wasn't sure but one thing was for certain there was no way she'd ever repeat what she had been thinking, to him, or anyone for that matter.

His eyes were focused on hers. Not blinking or moving. Her eyes widened, oh god no, could it be that he was reading her mind. She hadn't felt an invasion, but she knew it was very unlikely that she would. She hoped she was wrong. What would he think if he had? It would be dreadfully embarrassing for such a thought to get out.

Before she could say anything he began to speak a sly smile plastered on his face, "It's been _pleasant_, Miss Granger, but I have other engagements, have a good evening" with that he stood up and left. Panic rushed over her, had he….surely not…but what if? She pushed the thought aside. She'd surely drive herself mad pondering about it.

She sat there for a moment longer before sighing finding it futile to try to continue reading. Thoughts of him kept interrupting her thoughts, his dark eyes, his smirk, his strong hands. His silky voice echoed in her head "_it's been a pleasure_." She shivered. He had been so pleasant, so calm. She knew he hid a lot of himself from the world, it was safer that way. No one ever need to know anything that might harm them in the long run. She knew some details about his life and what it consisted of before the war but that was it. It wasn't profound information but she knew some, and that was better then nothing. His job as a spy, she knew varied from protecting, shielding thoughts and memories and protecting other; putting them before his wants and needs. He had suffered a great deal.

Groaning she stood up dreading where her thoughts would surely end up leading to. Remembering the war was hard for her. They had lost Tonks, and almost lost Remus and Hagrid, and _him_ in the process. She knew there had been more casualties but none that her heart had almost broken over. She had spent days with the sick, having been forced to stay. She had heard many of them suffer, call out in pain, and had helped wash and tend to wounds. She remembered it all to well, all the pain, the infections and sickness. She had learned how cruel God could be to the dyeing and the living.

"_Hermione don't do this right now. Stay in this damned place. I can't protect, you out there, you'll be safe here. I love you, you're like a sister to me, please don't make this difficult. Just stay. You'll be helping just in a different way," desperation was evident in his voice. Although below it she knew irritation stormed, ready to break free. _

"_Harry…I just…"_

"_No, you will stay here. I will not lose you. Its bad enough Ron won't stay…but you are!" his voice was strained she knew he was close to loosing all the self control he possessed._

"_No, I want to go. I'm not a child. Stop trying to shield me from big bad world. I can take care of myself. I want to go, just deal with it." _

"_HERMIONE GOD DAMN," he screamed grabbing her shoulders. His hands tightened around them with every word. _

"_You're staying and that's it" his breath was ragged, and he was gasping for breath and control. "I will not let you endanger yourself anymore. I almost lost you once don't ask me to stand by and watch you die." _

"_Ron lets go," he called over his shoulder, before releasing her. She slummed to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. _

She shivered at the memory it had been the first time Harry had been violent towards her in that degree. She remembered their faces when they had come back that night pale, drained, specks of blood on their robes and faces. There eyes, that's what had scared her the most;they had seemed so empty and almost lifeless. How foolish of her to not have listened, to have gone with them later on against their wishes, just to be able to understand, for knowledge of what was happening, to be able to be part of something bigger then herself, bigger then them. The things she had seen that night, and many nights after that still haunted her in her dreams. So much death, the many images of children crying, screaming for their parents and loved ones still flashed before her eyes in the darkness. She remembered the screams of pain and despair, agony, and the overwhelming smell of blood that lingered in the air. She could picture it even now standing a few feet from the library doors.

Shaking those thoughts away she continued on. Her mind drifted off as she exited the library, to more pleasant thoughts, how long had she been standing there just looking at those wooden doors? She had forgotten her watch, damn it, next to her shower of all places. She had lost track of time but it couldn't have been more then just a few minute's, 20 tops not including the time sent talking to _her _potions master. It had gone by quickly but it had been pleasant.

She hoped she'd be able to talk to him again without his mask. She liked him that way, liked him more then she should a voice warned. She laughed out loud at that, no she didn't she told herself. She had spent days by his bed side during the war, and now she had been given the privilege to see the man behind the mask, it wasn't infatuation, not at all. It was just a mere want for friendship; his friendship. She knew that would never happen. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, friends, it was a nice thought but a foolish one, but it would be nice. Oh so nice, to have someone to talk to about things that really hit home with her. She loved her friends but she knew they didn't understand her want to learn, her need to know. She loved them anyways; they had filled her world with happiness and laughter. They had taught her things books could never; how to live in the moment, how to live and love to the fullest. She laughed at the thought, what someone would say if they knew that Hermione J. Granger didn't believe that all answers could be found in books? They most likely wouldn't believe it. She turned to books for answers; they were safe and would never hurt her, except for the occasional paper cut.

5 Reviews and chapter 5 will be posted : )


End file.
